Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years
by AirshipHead
Summary: My version, yes there are a lot of these, of Harry's life after the battle. Mostly going to document the first year, where I say he's back at Hogwarts, with Ginny :P rated M for language and sexual scenes HP/GW ON HIATUS DUE TO POPULARITY OF OTHER FIC.
1. The Sorrow and the Love

_**Harry Potter and the 19 Years**_

Harry James Potter fell back onto his four-poster bed and sighed. This was what he needed. A warm and comfy bed. He felt it was necessary. After months of sleeping on a small bunk, or worse, this felt like absolute heaven. He removed his glasses and moved under the covers. He was asleep instantly.

_Harry rushed into the Great Hall, desperate to finish the battle once and for all. He stopped dead in his tracks and gasped at the sight before him. Voldemort was waiting for him, Bellatrix sneering at his side, and all his Death Eaters jeering behind them. But that wasn't the shocking part. Voldemort had set up a huge noose with multiple ropes. The noose literally occupied the entire stretch of the Great Hall. But the ropes were occupied. Barely able to believe the sight in front of him, tears began streaking down his face and he fought a huge urge to bellow at the top of his voice. On the far left rope was Ron, neck broken, eyes blank, staring at nothing. Harry moved his eyes further right, and saw the bodies of Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy and finally, Harry's breath caught in his throat and he lost all control._

"_GINNY!" he bellowed._

_She was still alive, but only just. He could see tears streaking down her face and the rest of it was just pain and despair. Her chocolate brown eyes met his. They went blank._

"_NO!" Harry bellowed again. _

_Voldemort just sneered, satisfied with the reaction that he received, his red excuses for eyes glistening, revelling in the moment._

_"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_Harry raised his wand. Voldemort flicked it out of his hands casually. He saw the wand arm rise, he saw the lips move, a huge flash of green light..._

Harry woke with a start. He was lying in a heap on his bed, with the sheets all over the place and the pillows on the floor. He had the worried faces of Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring down at him. There was a brief moment of silence. Then Ron broke it.

"Harry, are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I guess. How long have I been out for?" Harry asked, seeing the worst from their expressions.

"Two days" Hermione said shakily "We thought we would let you rest, but we came up here and you were writhing in your sleep and saying... some awful things." She sounded close to tears by this point. Ginny simply sat there with a worried look, obviously thinking about something.

"I dreamt about him" Harry said slowly "I dreamt that he had you all lined up and hung by your necks"

No-one said anything for a moment, and all of a sudden, Harry burst into tears. He didn't know where they came from, they just fell. All of the emotion from the last few months came out in those moments. He didn't bother to hide it. He wept for everyone who lost their lives, especially Fred, Lupin and Tonks, he wept for his personal emotional and physical pain from the last year, and he wept for the pain of all of those he held dear to him.

Harry felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked up and he saw Ginny with her arms around him, weeping too. Then Hermione joined in, weeping even louder, then Ron, though awkwardly. At that moment, Harry realised that he had his friends and the girl he loved. He could get through this, Tom Riddle could never hurt him ever again. He wiped his eyes and extracted himself from the people he cared about the most.

"Thank you." Harry said shakily, "I needed that."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione beamed at him.

"We were so scared you know Harry." Ginny said. "No matter what we did, you wouldn't wake up, and we could tell what you were seeing was horrible"

"It was horrible, it was like everything in my life disappeared in one moment, saying I was devastated would be an understatement" Harry said.

A touching moment between the four was interrupted as two stomachs growled. Harry's and Ron's. They all couldn't help but smile.

"Come on" Hermione said kindly "Let's have some breakfast.

The four then made their way downstairs to the common room, ignoring the tons of people clamouring to get some attention off of Harry, laughing and joking, as though there wasn't a care in the world. Having said that, Harry was nervous about the reception he was about to receive from everybody in the Great Hall. He knew the Weasleys were still staying in the castle from Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and even though they seemed cheerful enough in his presence, he didn't know what the others would be like.

Little did he know, he had nothing to worry about, as the moment he entered the hall, his presence was noticed by Mrs. Weasley, who was handing out plates to the rest of her family. Expecting a horrible reaction, she smiled kindly at him as they walked over.

"Harry, your alright" Mrs. Weasley said as she embraced him "We were so worried you know, you've been asleep for two days!"

"I know Mrs. Weasley" Harry said back "I just hope you're not mad for what happened to..." he broke off.

"Don't be silly!" Mrs. Weasley gasped as she embraced him once more, a sad look in her eye "I should be thanking you! Without you, I doubt I would have anyone left"

Harry looked up to see the rest of the family nodding in agreement with what she was saying and Harry visibly relaxed. He had nothing to fear. These people were basically his family. Still, he had his reservations.

"But if I hadn't..." Harry began.

"Nonsense!" said a voice behind him and he was surprised to see Ginny speaking, that fiery glint in her eye, "We owe you our lives Harry! without you, I would have been dead five years ago, Dad would have been dead two years ago and Ron would have been dead last year, not to mention all the casualties from him!"

Harry knew she was right, and due to the look, he knew better than to argue. He simply sat down and started eating, remembering how ravenously hungry he was. Ginny sat down next to him, happy with herself before resting her head on his shoulder and nibbling some toast. Harry looked at her and blushed. She was still as beautiful as ever. He long red hair seemed to shine in the sunlight from the hall's ceiling and he couldn't help but admire her body, clad in a tight top, jeans and flat shoes. He realised he needed her in his life after not being able to have her for a year.

Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite side of the table, with Hermione on Ron's lap, and smirked at the two, it was only a matter of time before they were together again.

After they had eaten their fill, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, after being told they couldn't help with the repair work, it needed professional help. Ron and Hermione were walking with their hands wrapped round the other's waists and Harry and Ginny found themselves holding hands. They reached the portrait hole and climbed in, not needing a password due to the relaxed rules around the school. Mercifully, it was empty. Ron and Hermione sat with each other on a sofa. Ginny was about to join them when Harry pulled her arm and motioned for her to go with him to the boy's dormitory. She nodded, confused, as they crept past Ron and Hermione, who were too absorbed in each other to notice their presence. When they reached the dormitory, Harry shut the door and faced the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I needed to talk with you" Harry said.

"Same" Ginny replied. "And before you start, let me tell you how much I've missed you during the past year, it's been nearly unbearable, to the point I hid a picture of you under my pillow wherever I went." she blushed at the last part.

"It's been the same for me Ginny, I've been using the Marauder's map to look at your dot in the castle, hoping for you to realise I was thinking of you."

Ginny looked visibly touched at his words. She went even redder than before and averted his gaze.

"I want us to start again" Harry said quickly.

"You do?" Ginny said incredulously. "I thought you would keep us apart for another 'stupid noble reason'" They both laughed at that.

"No, I couldn't do that. I admit I had every intention of not surviving the last year, but I promised myself that if I did, I would come back and be with you"

Ginny's eyes glistened.

"Do you really mean that?" she said shyly.

"Yes, I do, in fact..." Harry stopped.

"What, Harry, what?" Ginny said, suddenly excited.

"I... love you" Harry finally managed to get out there.

Ginny squealed with delight and jumped into Harry's welcoming arms. He smelt the scent of her hair, pure happiness purged his body of worry as her body touched his. He looked at her, and she said;

"I love you too... so much"

It was at that moment that he kissed her. Her mouth opened and let his tongue have entrance. She moaned slightly as their tongues danced with each other. This was even better than every time they had kissed before. All the longing, all the love, all the lust was poured into that one kiss and after what felt like days, they broke apart and Harry grinned at her. Sure, he was upset at the deaths of Fred, Lupin and Tonks, but at that moment, kissing the woman he loved dearly, nothing else mattered. He was happy.

_So, how was that for a first chapter? This is my first attempt at a proper multi chapter fic and I might actually carry out this one. Reviews are much appreciated and are definitely what spurs me to write on. Thanks in advance. Next chapter should be up ASAP, I may even write it now to convince more people to read :P_

_Gazisultima_


	2. The Home and the Lust

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been a few days since Harry's and Ginny's kiss in the boy's dormitory and since then, Harry and Ginny were nearly inseparable. They had announced their relationship to everyone else shortly after their kiss and got a surprisingly positive reaction. Hermione was over the moon, glad that they would finally be happy together, where they belonged. Mrs. Weasley beamed, happy for her daughter and surrogate son. Mr. Weasley seemed happy enough, he'd rather it was Harry than anyone else. Even most of her brothers were OK with the arrangement. Bill knew he would be a hypocrite if he was angry with Ginny for dating a guy. As did Charlie. Percy was quite indifferent, George, being the owner of a joke shop, knew the importance of being happy, even with the loss of his twin. The only problem was Ron. He smirked along with Hermione at their display of affection at breakfast the day before, yet he still felt oddly overprotective over his younger sister. Mainly because they had split before and didn't want her hurt again. Nevertheless, Hermione and Harry brought him round, before Ginny cursed him into oblivion. Harry assured him that he loved Ginny with all his heart and would never do anything to hurt her again, while Hermione assured him that Ginny would be more hurt if he didn't approve, so overall everything went well.

The joint funeral was held the day after Harry and Ginny admitted their relationship. Professor McGonagall wanted everyone buried in the grounds in memory of the place they died defending. It was hard, watching friend after friend be buried, he cried a lot, and so did Ginny, both finding comfort in each other's shoulders. However, after the funerals, it became a lot easier, a happier mood was returning, especially after George made a personal speech about Fred and the others wanting us to be over the moon and to have a good laugh, enjoy the extra time they had and to focus on the loved ones they still had. Ginny was certainly happy to focus on her boyfriend and vice versa.

It was soon time for everyone to return to the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were invited and Harry was basically shouted down when he said something about Grimmauld place. He was happy though, as any moment for him not with Ginny, was a sad one. They got on so well, glad to be in each other's company after so long without it. They had spent quite a bit of time locked in broom cupboards, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Nothing further had happened, even though Harry's body and hormones lusted for it, he respected Ginny enough not to act on those impulses. They had little over an hour before it was time to leave, and they decided to fit one more of those moments in as they didn't know if they would get any free time when they got to the Burrow as though the family were OK with the relationship, both Harry and Ginny knew they wouldn't appreciate the two of them snogging all the time. Both Harry and Ginny were moaning slightly from their kissing as it became even more intimate, with their tongues constantly locked in a battle neither wanted to lose. Ginny was determined however, as she was rubbing her body against the part she knew drove men crazy and knew she succeeded when she felt something hard poke against her leg. Harry fought back though, between waves of ecstasy, he was subtly fondling her breasts through her shirt, which was driving Ginny equally crazy. Soon, it was too much to bear and they both broke at the same time, knowing full well if they petted any more, they wouldn't be able to control themselves and would have gone further.

Ten minutes later and they were both in the Entrance Hall, trunks by their sides, looking as though nothing happened at all. Soon, everyone was ready, even though some laughs were raised at how messy Ron and Hermione looked after "packing together" upstairs. Harry knew the two of them were an item, hell, everyone else knew too, even though Ron and Hermione hadn't officially admitted it yet, they might as well had.

After apparating to the Burrow, everybody had moved their luggage into their respective rooms. Harry and Ron shared his room, Hermione and Ginny shared, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy had their own rooms. Harry had only just sat on his bed when Mrs. Weasley called Him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny down into the kitchen. When they got there, they saw her looking out of the window, an expression of disgust on her face. When Harry looked out, he saw the garden was _full _of gnomes and with a sinking feeling, he knew what he was about to be asked.

"As you can see, the garden is quite full of gnomes" Mrs Weasley sighed. "Would you all be dears and de-gnome the garden for me?"

Though he knew it would be boring work, Harry was grateful for the lodgings so he agreed, as did Hermione and Ginny, Ron looked annoyed, but he eventually came round. Ron's feelings didn't get much better after Ginny beat his personal record at the distance of throwing a gnome. Harry was impressed. He hadn't seen Ginny de-gnome the garden before.

It was early evening before they could finally trudge through the back door, utterly exhausted and Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner. They all walked through to the lounge area and collapsed into chairs, Ron and Hermione in an armchair and Harry and Ginny took the sofa. Harry rather liked the idea of being curled up on a sofa with Ginny but she had other ideas, instead, she kicked off her shoes, sat on the other end of the sofa and put her feet in Harry's lap, which made the others laugh.

"Charming" Harry said. "I thought I would get a hug at least!"

"I'm too tired to hug, and besides, my feet are killing me from all that" Ginny replied, smirking.

"I don't see how putting them in my lap helps!" Harry retorted.

"I dunno" Ginny said innocently "Any _decent _boyfriend would massage his poor girl's aching feet after a long day of work"

Ron and Hermione roared with laughter as Harry grumbled, defeated and absent mindedly started massaging Ginny's feet. An odd sensation in Harry's groin snapped him out of it. Ginny was rubbing her foot along Harry's thigh, with a flirtatious look in her eye.

"_What are you doing?" _Harry mouthed so he wouldn't catch anyone else's attention.

"_Rewarding you" _Ginny mouthed back, grinning wickedly.

God she knew how to push all the right buttons. Harry thought. Even the slightest touch from this woman sent him crazy and she knew that, using it to her full advantage. Ginny certainly had a devilish side he hadn't seen, which Harry actually liked. A lot.

Mrs. Weasley then announced dinner, which allowed Harry to recover, though when he walked over to the dinner table, Ginny still had the look, and she left her shoes by the sofa. Harry gulped as he knew she wouldn't let him survive this dinner easily. To his worried surprise, she sat directly opposite him on the table, which was odd, as she always sat next to him. He tried to distract himself.

"This looks good Mrs. Weasley" Harry complimented as she ladled beef stew onto everyone's plates.

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Weasley replied with a warm smile on her face.

"I hope it's as good as everything else you cook US!" Harry said the last word a little more loudly in surprise as he felt an odd sensation on his right leg.

He looked down and saw Ginny's foot caressing his leg again. He looked up and saw her mischievous smirk on her face. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and she looked worried.

"Anything the matter dear?" She asked

"Oh no, just a bit of... headache that's all" Harry said weakly.

"Well, if you're sure, everyone dig in!" she said cheerfully.

Harry wished for the next few minutes he could just enjoy the meal, but Ginny proved to be a hefty distraction. He honestly didn't know what had come over her. She was suddenly extremely flirtatious and mischievous, and Harry often jumped in between bites because of her caressing of his leg with her toes. He was getting even more worried as her foot slowly made her way up his legs and towards his thighs. She was really trying to make him squirm. He tried to avoid the conversation going on around him as he was afraid speaking would give him away. He had already squeaked twice, much to the confusion and amusement to everyone else at the dinner table.

Everyone finished just as Ginny's toes moved dangerously close to Harry's crotch and Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Ginny, could you help me with the dishes?"

Harry visibly sighed with relief as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She looked at him and mouthed "_Later" _when no-one else was looking which made Harry gulp. He awkwardly moved back to the sofa and relaxed for what little time he knew he had. This mood of Ginny's was sexy as all hell, but still, she could get quite crazy sometimes.

Harry's 'break' ended as he heard Ginny call him.

"Harry, could you come up here and help me unpack my trunk?" Ginny said brightly from the stairs.

Harry sighed as he walked up the stairs towards Ginny's room, half looking forward to and half dreading the imminent encounter. As he reached her door, he barely had time to gasp as he was pulled inside by Ginny, who was wearing the same blazing look as the first day he kissed her.

"Harry, lock the door" Ginny said seductively.

Harry waved his wand and heard the lock click.

"Silencing charm" Ginny said again. Harry obliged, having a feeling where this was going.

Before she literally jumped him. Harry had to ask.

"Ginny, not that I'm complaining, but what is with this behaviour? You've been extra... excited tonight"

"Harry, I've wanted you to take me since the moment you kissed me before getting back together" Ginny said.

"But, I thought you would have wanted to wait, and that's what I've done, I thought I was respecting your innocence!" Harry said incredulously.

"Ah, but there's one problem with that Harry" Ginny purred.

"What's that?" Harry asked nervously.

"You're the only person I want to lose it to" She said, her voice basically a whisper.

_Basic cliffhanger. WARNING, LEMON NEXT CHAPTER. In fact, it will be just that, so it will likely be short. I know it's a sudden change of personality, but being a teen myself I know how hormones literally change a person at the snap of a finger, and that's what I'm going for here, I also wanted the bad feelings to go away ASAP, making everyone find comfort in each other and get over the deaths quickly and besides. I love cute and sexy scenes between Harry and Ginny!_

_Please review :D_


	3. The Giving and the Taking

_**Chapter 3**_

_WARNING, SEXUAL SCENE!_

Harry got more and more excited as Ginny pushed him towards the bed, they were kissing furiously. He realised exactly how sexually frustrated he was after the last year of nothing, not even a kiss on the cheek. Ginny's body was pressed against his, and he felt himself grew hard through his trousers, which Ginny giggled at through their kissing.

When they reached the bed, Ginny let go of him for a moment with a gorgeous seductive smile on her face. She then roughly grabbed him, threw him on the bed and straddled in. Harry only had time to gasp before she locked her lips against his and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Shirt unbuttoned, she lifted Harry up and helped him wriggle out of it before throwing it on the floor and unbuttoned her own shirt, revealing a lacy bra that Harry could only gawp at before she started undoing his belt, with a hungry grin on her face. Where was the shy Ginny Weasley he used to know? Where was the girl that blushed in his presence, and barely said two words to him? He didn't know, but he was liking the change.

With a single flourish, Ginny whipped Harry's belt off and started unbuttoning his jeans, then pulling them off, leaving Harry in his boxers, but before she whipped those off, Harry stopped her, finally getting into the mood.

"My turn" He whispered seductively.

He sat up and slowly unbuttoned her jeans, but since they were tight, had trouble getting her out of them, which she grinned at. But after a while, they were on the floor with the rest of their clothes. That left both him and her in their underwear, with Harry visibly excited. He looked down and saw a wet patch on her knickers, she was loving every second of this.

"So... who goes first?" Ginny said, winking at Harry.

Before he could even answer, she bent down, and slowly gripped the elastic band of his boxers. Even slower, she pulled them down, exposing Harry inch by inch, making him squirm. She looked into his silently pleading eyes and grinned wickedly, running a finger along his exposed length, making him moan slightly.

Finally, the boxers came off, leaving Harry at full mast for Ginny to see, and she saw, with wide eyes. Harry blushed slightly at her face, but at the same time oddly proud, like he was satisfying her.

Before Ginny could get any further, Harry wrapped his arms around her and undid her bra, which came off surprisingly fast, leaving her shapely breasts exposed. Harry wore the same wide eyed expression as he studied them, perfect in every way, longing to worship them like the Goddesses they were.

Ginny pulled Harry out of his trance by furiously grabbing and stroking his member. Harry moaned with pleasure. He never had this done before in his life, and longed for more, as he pulled down Ginny's knickers, leaving them both completely naked. To return the favour, Harry stuck his fingers inside her, wriggling them about, exploring. Ginny's intense moans of pleasure and increase in her rubbing of Harry showed him that he was doing the right thing.

"Harry... take... me now!" Ginny moaned

"Are you sure?" Harry said, genuinely worried, after he went in, there would be no turning back.

"Yes, just gimme a sec" Ginny moaned again, as she reached for her wand and performed what Harry assumed was a contraceptive charm. Harry needed no more invitation. With help from Ginny, he slowly guided his way inside her, causing them both to moan with the intense pleasure. After a bit of burying, he reached a barrier. He looked at Ginny, who simply nodded with her eyes closed. With a large thrust, he shattered her innocence, making Ginny moan louder than she had moaned before.

Since this was both of their first times with anything, it wasn't long until orgasm reached them both. First Ginny, who shouted and moaned Harry's name, with her walls contracting around him, it didn't take long before he reached his climax, shouting in surprise with the immense pleasure it bought, also saying Ginny's name.

As quickly as they started, they slumped. Harry withdrew himself, which made Ginny moan again and wrapped his arms around her. Together, they guided themselves to the covers. Harry kissed Ginny gently on the head, and they fell asleep, warm in each others embraces.

_Shorter yes, but I wanted the emphasis to be on the sex here. I will try and make explicit content their own chapters, so people can read and get to the real story if that doesn't float their boat, so to speak. That was actually my first attempt at a Lemon, ever. How did I do? Comments definitely appreciated. :D Next chapter when I feel like it :P_


	4. The Birthday and the Inheritance

_**Chapter 4**_

_July 31st_

Harry opened his eyes. He was 18 today. In the wizarding world, you became of age at 17, but since Harry spent 11 years of his life basically living as a Muggle, the age still held some significance to him. He smiled as he tried to sit up, and found himself hindered by a pair of arms. He looked down and saw Ginny, sleeping peacefully, with her arms wrapped tightly around him, showing that she didn't want to let go. Since their first night of love, everyone thought it was for the best if rooms were swapped. Hermione went to Ron's room and Harry went to Ginny's. There was some initial uproar from the brothers, but they were quickly reminded, by Ginny, that she wasn't a little girl any more. In a couple of weeks, she would be of age. No-one argued after that, especially after being reminded of the Bat Bogey Hex. Soon, Ginny's room was ever so slightly expanded and her bed turned into a double bed. Of course, the two used that to their full advantage, after the first time, they found it difficult to stop, to the point where they did it nearly anywhere, which nearly led to some embarrassing encounters in the kitchen at midnight. Harry enjoyed his time with Ginny, he had to admit, the sex was great, but he loved her more for who she was as a person. Harry didn't get on with anyone as well as he got on with Ginny, including Ron and Hermione. This suited him down to the ground, as they were both starting to exclude him in favour of "time together" in Ron's room.

Harry thought the princess had enough time asleep, so he kissed her on the lips. He had to control himself from bursting out laughing after she moaned his name. Then she opened her eyes, to see her boyfriend looking down on her with a huge grin on his face.

"I knew you loved me, but not in your sleep surely?" Harry said, between snorts of laughter

Ginny grabbed her pillow and hit him with it;

"I've had more explicit dreams" she retorted.

That shut Harry up. In the brief moment of silence, she remembered.

"Oh, yeah! It's your birthday today!" she exclaimed

Harry gave her a sarcastic round of applause.

"Well, done!" Harry said sarcastically "I never expected you to remember my birthday"

"Well, with that tone of voice, you obviously don't want your present" Ginny said teasingly.

Harry's face fell with those words, so she hit him with the pillow again.

"Just kidding stupid" she said.

"I knew that!" Harry said defensively "So where's my prezzie?"

"You'll get it during your party" Ginny replied.

Harry groaned, last week, Mrs. Weasley accosted him and told him that after the amazing job he did last year, and the break up of his seventeenth birthday by Rufus Scrimegeour, he was getting a real birthday party, no matter how much he begged her not to go to any trouble, she had been working tirelessly all week.

"Do I have to wait that long?" Harry whined.

"Yes, that's when you're getting all your presents, in fact I'm thinking of giving you it after the party, you know, make it a bit more special." Ginny replied.

"I can think of another thing we can do after the party" Harry said flirtatiously.

"Oh don't worry about that" Ginny replied "That's already half your present" she laughed when she saw his jaw drop.

After dressing, the two made their way downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast. She turned and smiled at Harry.

"Happy Birthday dear" she said "The party is nearly finished, and everyone has been told"

"Who do you mean by everyone?" Harry said nervously.

"Oh, only us, your teachers, Hagrid, Kingsley, Andromeda, Teddy and all your school friends" she said.

Ginny was sat at the table and she laughed as Harry's jaw dropped for the second time that morning.

"Are you sure that the Burrow can fit all those people?" Harry asked, still shocked.

"Don't worry, the party is outside and we're temporarily expanding the garden and tables" Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry resigned himself as Mrs. Weasley heaped tons of breakfast onto his plate, he only really wanted a quiet dinner, and suddenly everyone he knew was visiting, he pondered this some more while eating, Ginny being a major distraction, it had became habit for her to tease him at mealtimes with her feet, at first he hated it, but then he resigned himself, he even began to like it a bit, which was a little creepy.

As soon as Harry had finished breakfast, he was rushed out the door with Mrs. Weasley, giving Ginny instructions to distract him until 3 'o' clock that afternoon, when the party was due to start. She happily obliged and led him to the small lake near the Burrow, just out of the way. She made Harry conjure a blanket for the both of them, and they both lied on it, admiring the beautiful Summer's day, along with the snogging and petting of course. By now, Ginny knew all Harry's weak spots, like the spot behind his left ear, his chest, and obviously his manhood, if she used those to her advantage, she would have Harry wrapped around her middle finger. Of course, Harry fought back, with her neck, and her breasts being weak spots, leaving her moaning and lusting for more. She was also ticklish, especially under the armpits, and the soles of her feet. In a battle between the two, there would usually be no victor, both of them would end up complete exhausted wrecks. Harry and Ginny had fought one of those battles to pass the time. It was first innocent tickling etc. but by the end, Harry was sucking Ginny's breasts and Ginny was rubbing Harry's manhood like crazy. They blamed their hormones, just a small bit of time in each others' company made them crazy and willing to do anything. They still loved each other, and longed for a romantic date, but the wards on the Burrow were still going strong, as there were still Death Eaters roaming the country, who could decide for some revenge, so the protection was there for safety, which annoyed Harry and Ginny greatly.

At 2:55, after purposely staying together for as long as possible, Harry and Ginny made their way back to the Burrow, giggling and joking. As they reached the back garden, Harry took one look and gasped. There was a huge white marquee, not unlike the one used for Bill and Fleur's wedding, a large dancefloor, tables, balloons with '18' on them, and banners saying 'Happy Birthday Harry'. Harry was absolutely gobsmacked at the effort the Weasleys had made in his honour. He was touched, but at the same time embarassed. As soon as he got closer, everyone at the party looked, saw him and cheered. Harry felt himself go red, as he held onto Ginny's hand for comfort. She knew he didn't like much attention. As he got closer, the number of people he recognised was incredible, all the Weasleys were there, including Charlie, who Harry had heard went back to Romania. There were also Hogwarts teachers, like McGonagall and Slughorn, friends, like Neville, Luna, and even people he hadn't seen in years, like the old Gryffindor Quidditch team, and older students, like Lee Jordan. They had all turned up to celebrate his birthday and Harry felt a little overwhelmed.

Before he could get swamped and the party could begin, Kingsley Shacklebot made his way towards Harry.

"I know this is your birthday Harry" Kingsley said "But I need you to come inside with me while I talk to you about something important, you may bring Ginny if you wish"

Without another word, he made his way towards the house, obviously expecting Harry to follow him. He took a look at Ginny, who shrugged and, hand in hand, they made their way towards the house. When they were inside, Harry shut the door behind him, so no-one would eavesdrop. They both made their way to Kingsley, who was sat in an armchair, so Harry and Ginny occupied the sofa.

"I received a letter the other day" Kingsley began "It was from the people who manage the Potter estate, and they informed me that you hadn't been given proper information on your parents' will. Since I don't have the document with me, I have been told to relay this information to you, this was supposed to have been done last year, but Scrimegeour neglected it in favour of questioning you about Dumbledore's will, which I'm personally furious at"

Harry stood up and began to speak but Ginny grabbed his arm and shushed him, letting Kingsley finish.

"You already have access to James and Lily's bank vault in Gringotts, however, when you turned 17, you became entitled to much more. Since the Potters are a pure blood family, they have their own personal bank vault which James neglected to use, preferring to earn his own money. There is also a mansion somewhere in Dorset, in the South, that was never used by James and Lily, partly for the reasons mentioned above, but also because they needed somewhere more rural to go into hiding and the manor was too obvious, I have a statement from Gringotts here that I would like you to read"

Kingsley handed Harry a roll of Parchment, which he read;

_Assets owned by Harry James Potter_

_Vault 687 (James and Lily Potter): Worth 200,000* Galleons_

_Vault 710 (Potter Family): Worth 10,000,000* Galleons_

_Vault 711 (Black Family): Worth 10,000,000* Galleons._

_12 Grimmauld Place: Worth 900,000* Galleons_

_Potter Manor: Worth 3,000,000* Galleons._

_*Approximate value_

_(Due to records that subject has lived as a Muggle, approximate exchange rates are:_

_1 Galleon= 5GBP (Pounds sterling) or 7.35USD (US dollars)_

Harry's jaw dropped and he heard Ginny gasp reading over his shoulder. He knew his vault in Gringotts was sizeable, but he never knew he would be this rich. In fact, he felt embarrassed. He didn't ask for this amount of wealth. He was 18 and he owned 2 houses, and had a personal fortune of 20,200,000 Galleons. He would never need a job, he could get the Weasleys a better house and a better standard of living. He would force them to take it. In fact, he considered flat out giving them Vault 687. There would be no way he would be selfish. He would give money to whoever needed it. In both worlds, he was one rich man. He hoped this wouldn't come between him and Ginny.

"I know you're shocked, but it's all true. All this belongs to you" Kingsley said.

"It's just so incredible, I grew up with nothing, and now I'm a rich man, it's almost too much to bear" Harry said, feeling tears welling up. Ginny grabbed his hand, applying pressure.

"I hope you still want to work at the Auror office though Harry" Kingsley said with a slight smile. "We don't want you getting lazy at some manor house, eating grapes now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't" Harry laughed, along with Ginny. "Speaking of the manor though, I would like to see it soon, would I be able to live there?"

"Of course, you may go tomorrow if you wish and you may bring Ginny with you, the wards are designed to let any Potter through without worry, and can detect the owners likes and dislikes, which keep people in or out as necessary, anyway, I've kept you long enough, enjoy your party"

Enjoy Harry did, after telling people about his fortunes, which he was still embarrassed about, he opened his monumental pile of presents, from nearly everyone who attended, except for Ginny of course. He ended up blowing out the candles on an enormous cake, shaped like a Gryffindor lion, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. He then danced the night away with Ginny, enjoying what he considered a perfect birthday, something he deserved, even though he didn't like the attention, he knew people were grateful to him, and he appreciated that.

Unfortunately, all good things had to end, and soon everyone was leaving, leaving Ginny to lead Harry to their hang out earlier. They had summoned some candles, and another blanket, and lay with each other, watching the clear starry sky.

"I think it's time for your prezzie now Potter" Ginny said teasingly.

"Which half?" Harry said innocently.

"The actual present, the sex comes when we have a bed" Ginny said with a devilish smile.

Without another word, she handed him a small black box. Harry opened it and gasped. It was necklace. With a gold chain, there was a Golden Snitch on the chain, with miniature diamonds encrusting it, and behind the snitch was a ruby encrusted Quaffle, he knew how symbolic it was, a Seeker and a Chaser joined together, it was truly the most beautiful gift he had ever received. Harry didn't even verbalise his gratitude as he embraced Ginny and nearly cried tears of joy. He truly loved her, and her present showed she loved him just as much, he truly appreciated the thought that went into it. Ginny didn't even expect a thank you, she knew how much he loved it just by the reaction that she received. She was glad she made her man happy, a man who hadn't known much happiness, who deserved it more than anyone else on the planet.

It was at that moment they kissed, and it was like their first kiss, fiery, passionate, cute and heart melting. They stayed locked together for what seemed like years, letting all their love come out in that one moment. They broke apart and headed back towards the Burrow. Without disturbing anyone else, they made their way to Ginny's room, and were already kissing furiously by the time they closed the door and made love well into the early hours of the morning.

_Well, this is my longest chapter so far, and I like it. From reading the tons of other fics on here about Harry's life, I enjoyed the idea of Harry getting a mansion and being filthy rich. I also remember reading this one where Ginny gives Harry an actual Snitch with words engraved on it. I took the Snitch idea, made it Jewellery and added the Quaffle for symbolic reasons. I hoped you like it, and count yourselves lucky. I really shouldn't be updating with only 3 reviews :P_


End file.
